


Horses and Carriages

by falsteloj



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickly sweet little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses and Carriages

"D’ya think they’ll get married?"

"Who?" Ray snapped as he manoeuvred awkwardly with his fag packet and lighter, trying not to jostle his bandaged arm too sharply.

"Sam and Annie."

This time Ray followed Chris’ gaze to where Sam and the plonk sat, hand in hand, mooning at each other over half pints of shandy. He muttered something non-committal.

Chris, however, was determined. "If they get married d'ya think Phyllis'll be bridesmaid?"

Speaking around his cigarette Ray ground out, "I bloody well hope not!"

Chris was quiet for a few moments, seemingly taking this information in.

"If I got married, would you be me best man?"

Ray tried not to give into the unmanly urge to squawk indignantly or choke to death on his smoke; he didn’t want to give Tyler an excuse to wallop him across the back and save his life for the second time in as many days. "You can’t get married," he managed to get out.

Chris, at least, had the good grace to look guilty. Looking up at him under those long eyelashes Ray had to bend in close to catch the next words.

"Yeah, I know. I didn’t mean like that. I meant if I, if we, could, would you want to?"

"Don’t be such a bloody div, Chris."

His smile gave the answer away however and Chris went back to his pint a happier guy than he’d been a few minutes earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
